Muzyczki z filmów Klocucha
Raz na jakiś czas Klocuch zwykł puszczać w tle jakąś muzykę. Czasem lepsza, czasem gorsza, jak życie. Spis Tutaj widnieje lista utworów, które usłyszymy w filmach króla polskiego youtuba: * Kombi - Nie ma zysku '(wakacje) * '''Piotr Szczepanik - Goniąc Kormorany '(wakacje) * '''Kombii - Myślę o Tobie (wakacje) * W wakacjach na początku jest jeszcze jakiś nieznany niemiecki szlagier... * Peter Schilling - Völlig Losgelöst (undertale - wideorecenzja) * Depeche Mode - Enjoy the Silence '''(jak suchac plyt czarnych) * '''Robert Miles - Children (gazety o grach) * Morandi - Angels (glosnik hyker - wideorecenzja) * Kamikaze (NRGeek) - Gdyby... '(glosnik hyker - wideorecenzja) * '''Stevie Wonder - I Just Called To Say I Love You '(rosliny) * 'Garou - Reviens﻿ '(rzucanie nozami) * 'Rod Stewart - Baby Jane '(rzucanie nozami) * 'Busta Rhymes & Mariah Carey - Baby If You Give It To Me '(techniczne nowosci) * 'Myslovitz - Długość dźwięku samotności '(durne programy w telewizorze) * '''Savage Garden - To the moon and back (durne programy w telewizorze) *'Paul Kalkbrenner - Battery Park '(paruwa na polu - ratunek) *'Dr. Dre - Nuthin’ but a „G” Thang '(kabaret - wiedzmin) ciekawostka: muzyczka z GTA Sanandreas *'Wiedźmin - muzyka z menu głównego '(kabaret - wiedzmin) *'Jazz Jackrabbit - muzyka z menu głównego '(kabaret - wiedzmin) *'t.A.T.u. - All The Things She Said '(zegarek hyker) *'TWOFACE - Fire in Your Eyes (Ay Ay Ay) '(zegarek hyker) *'Status Quo - In The Army Now '(zegarek hyker) *'Keane - Everybody's Changing '(zegarek hyker) * Nik Kershaw - Wouldn't It Be Good '(co dostales) * '''Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy '(co dostales) * 'Hall & Oates - Out of Touch '(najgorsza gra a ja lubie) ciekawostka: muzyczkę można było słuchać w grze GTA Vice City * 'The Black Eyed Peas - Where Is The Love? '(najgorsza gra a ja lubie) * 'The Sims 2 - Main Theme '(bajka - tv gry) * 'Paula Abdul - Straight Up '(malpiszony w grach) * '''Nirvana - My Girl (malpiszony w grach) * Jay Delano - Close To You '(durne programy w telewizorze oraz malpiszony w grach) * '''Erika - I Don't Know '(malpiszony w grach) * '''Metronomy - Reservoir (malpiszony w grach) * Alphaville - Big in Japan '(najgorsza gra a ja lubie 2) * '''Schiller - Leben... I Feel You '(najgorsza gra a ja lubie 2) * '''Elton John - Sacrifice (kiedy bedzie nowe gta) * Lady Pank - Stacja Warszawa (mariusz pudzian) * The Rasmus - In The Shadows (mariusz pudzian) * Perfect - Chcemy być sobą (gralem w najnowszego spadermena na komputerze)' ' *'Pet Shop Boys - Always On My Mind' (moj pokoj gracza 2018) *'Eddy Grant - I don't wanna dance '(moj pokoj gracza 2018) *'Tupac Shakur - Ghetto Gospel' (instrumental) (michal wisniewski) *'Robbie Williams - The Road To Mandalay' (dublaze w grach) *'Flux Pavilion - I Can't Stop' (dublaze w grach) *'Meja - All 'Bout The Money '(dublaze w grach) *'Eric Prydz - Pjanoo '(kormorki w grach) *'Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants To Rule The World '(kormorki w grach) *'Pink Floyd - High Hopes '(kormorki w grach) *'Ringside - Tired Of Being Sorry '(kormorki w grach) * Rotary - Na jednej z dzikich plaż '(koscioly w grach) * '''Gabriel Fleszar - Kroplą deszczu '(koscioly w grach) * 'Era - Ameno '(koscioly w grach) *'Rod Stewart - Young Turks '(kabaret - ratownicy) *'Elton John - Sacrifice '(kiedy bedzie nowe gta) *'Tim Berg - Seek Bromance '(nowe gta o kombojach - analiza) *'Nik Kershaw - The Riddle '(buterfeild 5 - analiza) *'Krzysztof Krawczyk, Edyta Bartosiewicz - Trudno tak '(e4 - wideorecenzja) *'Akcent - Kylie '(jak zaczac nagrywac na youtube) *'Mrozu - Miliony monet '(odpowiadam na pytania) *'Prata Vetra - Maybe '(odpowiadam na pytania) *'Kombii - Awinion '(odpowiadam na pytania) *'Suzanne Vega - Luka '(kabaret - mistrzowie pingponga 2) *'Perfect - Nie płacz Ewka '(kabaret - mistrzowie pingponga 2) *'Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) '(kabaret - mistrzowie pingponga 2) *'David Guetta feat. Sia - Titanium '(kabaret - mistrzowie pingponga 2) *'Gotye feat. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know '(kabaret - mistrzowie pingponga 2) * '''Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head (tu jest moj prezent) *'Peja - Co Cię boli '(pauza, enter, jeszcze, alt) *'Na dobre i na złe - ending '(kameleon - wideorecenzja) *'Kombi - Słodkiego miłego życia '(zespol kombiii) *'Kombi - Nasze rendez - vous '(zespol kombiii) *'Kombii - Pokolenie '(zespol kombiii) *'Fleetwood Mac - Little Lies '(rok 2018 - wideorecenzja) *'Michael Sembello - Maniac '(porownanie graficzne - tech wik i tech logiczne) *'Norbi - Kobiety są gorące '(norbi) *'Reamonn - Star '(norbi) *'Szymon Wydra & Carpe Diem - Do nieba nie chodze '(glosnik hyker 2 - wideorecenzja) *'America - A Horse With No Name '(zobaczymy co robimy) *'Cutting Crew - (I Just) Died In Your Arms' (zobaczymy co robimy) *'Sting - Englishman In New York' (zobaczymy co robimy) *'D-Noise - Homeworld'﻿ (zobaczymy co robimy) *'D-Noise - Hungry Plankton' (zobaczymy co robimy) *'Rick Astley - Angels On My Side '(wyscigi - stream) *'David Hasselhoff - True Survivor '(wyniki - stream przed ogłoszeniem wyników konkursu icy tower) *'Sergio Mendes - Mas Que Nada '(wyniki - stream przed ogłoszeniem wyników konkursu icy tower) *'Craig David - Walking Away '(konkurs icy tower - wyniki, stream przed nimi) Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Filmy Klocucha